


my sister is a bartender

by kwritten



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU - Tommy is alive, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(He wants to believe in her darkness, he wants them to be the same, he wants her to be a monster so he can feel better about loving her.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my sister is a bartender

It is the greatest irony of his entire, broken, shallow life that his favorite bar is actually a club and it's run by his best friend's little sister and she's actually the best bartender he's ever met in his whole life and in her basement there are vigilante's with masks on but it doesn't matter because she stands behind the bar in her bare feet on sticky tile and smiles at him so big and pours him the exact drink he always needs. It is the greatest irony of his entire, ridiculous life that he's started making mistakes so that he can sit at a bar and have his best friend's baby sister pour him a drink and give him wise advice before running off to fuck her DJ or that kid with a square jaw and a hood that matches her brother's. 

 

It is the greatest irony in his life that the morning that he wakes up and finally admits it was his best friend's little sister's face that he jacked off to in the shower the previous night he learns that he has had a baby sister and her name was Thea Queen all along. It is the greatest irony in his life that the evening of the day that he learns he has family, he breaks up with his girlfriend and drags his drunk ass onto a barstool and leers at his baby sister and imagines biting into her sharp collarbone just to hear her gasp and she pours him her you're an idiot drink that is probably 90% Tabasco sauce and he's sure she only ever serves to him and he drinks it down like penance. She tells him all about how he can get Laurel back and all he sees is the way her tongue shapes sounds inside her mouth and imagines it grazing silkily up the length of his cock as he laughs along to her jokes about how he's actually the biggest loser and Laurel deserves better. He gets drunk on the scent and sight of her and stumbles home alone. She leaves with a smile and a wave and around her shoulders is the arm of a man who doesn't share blood with her and so he can bury himself in her and Tommy has never hated anyone more before that moment. 

 

He dates an accident on six-inch heels and when she steals his car to run off with her fiance who just escaped from prison and the whole town is watching his life unfold on national television and his best friend wears a hood and his ex-fiance wears a mask and they both say justice with their eyes because they think he is sad and they go to hunt the criminal who broke his heart down and when she steals his car he watches it unfold from his spot at the bar smiling over at his sister who was just about to say just because you're family but then the news breaks and she rolls her eyes and pours him a gin martini because he hates gin and he deserves it because he has terrible taste in women and all he can do is pretend not to stare at her legs and her fantastic ass and all he can do is shrug and say yeah, terrible taste.

He didn't do anything, there's absolutely nothing wrong, he's actually feeling good for a change and not dating a Congressman's wife or a jewel thief, he's giving his heart a break, and he comes to the club because that's just where he goes and if he's honest there's no where else that he belongs except on a stool across a bar from his favorite person in the whole world, his sister with the too-wide smile and too-short skirts and too-loud laugh that he doesn't hear nearly enough because there's nearly as much darkness behind her bright eyes as there is behind his and he thinks that's their genetics or something. Made them monsters. She just wears it better than him. (He wants to believe this, he wants them to be the same, he wants her to be a monster so he can feel better about loving her.) There's nothing wrong but he comes to her bar anyway, because there's no where else he'd rather be and it's not even open yet, which is probably why he only comes after a terrible event. Less chance that they will be alone and he won't be able to hide the truth in his heart. 

There's nothing wrong and he comes anyway and the lights aren't on yet and she's sitting on the stairs wiping tears from her face and he doesn't think twice, he sits down and pulls her into him. She fits right into the nook between his shoulder and chest, his arm wraps around her like he was made for her. He's always thought so. 

She sniffs and says what did you do this time?

I showed up when I'm needed, apparently.

She laughs and it is so hollow his heart stutters in his chest, there's a first time for everything. She nestles into his chest and he tightens his arm around her.

They sit for a long time. So long that he starts to think for the first time that maybe being a brother might not be the worst thing. It might be the best thing. Wiping her tears and holding her hand. He is suddenly jealous of Oliver, who taught her how to ride a bike and taught her how to hold her liquor and held her hand when she took her first steps. That should have been him. There was a man with his arm around her shoulders and he was jealous of him for not sharing her blood, for being able to wrap himself in her the way he can't. There was also a boy that shared her blood and had all of her and that fills him with an envy that nearly knocks him over. He kisses the top of her head, big bro is here now and he really wants to mean it and to him, it's true. 

do you remember when I kissed you? she whispers so low he has to duck his head to hear. It stills him and she presses her face into his neck when he stiffens. I think about it all the time. it's all I think about. She hiccups and he tries to remember what breathing is. is that terrrible of me? I'm so terrible.

He remembers her in pigtails and Oliver's old shirt throwing a softball at his head for not letting her play catch with them. She has a hell of an arm. Oliver laughs and they let her play with them. She's a head shorter than them and her hair is flying everywhere. She is better than them, actually, but they don't mention it. She's chasing after them in sneakers and flats and then heels. She's chasing after them and she always has. 

There's a sinking moment when he sees himself laughing, pinching her nose between his fingers and calling her a jokester and suggesting afternoon waffles. There's a terrible, awful moment when he sees himself deflect, turn it into a joke, laugh it off, shake her thin skin off from around his heart. 

There's a terrible moment when he's almost human.

And then he kisses her instead. Hard, insistent, desperate. She parts her mouth and gasps and he pulls a little too sharply on her hair. She's in his lap, her thin thighs on either side of his and she's pinning him down with her need and he's giving her everything until she sucks him dry. 

He's shaking when she finally pulls away, resting her forehead against his. He's shaking and her skin is soft beneath his fingertips and he can't stop touching her. 

I remember, he gasps out. Her eyes are hard and curious and bright and he makes her look at him, dares her to really see him. trust me, my imagination has got nothing on that kiss.

She considers him for a moment, breathing through her nose, her lips tight. His hands have lifted her dress to her waist and he's caressing her bare back because she's letting him. He's leaning his head up for a kiss, he wants her, he doesn't care if she knows it, show me she whispers into his lips before thrusting her tongue between them.


End file.
